Many modern computing and communications devices are mobile. These mobile terminals include a wide variety of consumer and industrial products including cell phones, handheld computing devices, laptops, printers, and the like. Wireless infrastructure systems such as cellular systems and other wireless access systems use a wide array of frequencies to accommodate the data throughput requirements of the many simultaneous users of the system. To take advantage of the multiple frequencies supported by one or multiple wireless access networks, the mobile terminal may operate on multiple frequencies. The range of frequencies may be wide which may require multiple power amplifiers in the mobile terminal. Power efficient wireless access electronics including power amplifiers may help preserve good battery life of mobile terminals.